Capture Me
by tbrock623
Summary: While tracking Xavier Vincent ends up in a car accident with his ex-girlfriend. Can he keep himself under control long enough before giving in his urges? And what will be the outcome afterward? Base on episode 2x15 "Catch Me if You Can" in Vincent's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anyone characters from Beauty and the Beast that I mentioned, they are all owned by the CW .

Author's Note: My take on season 2 episode 'Catch Me if You Can' What Vincent is feeling and thinking while being stuck in the car with Catherine.

(Chapter 1)

As I entered Xavier's apartment using my super strength, since was locked and I didn't have a key. I allowed to feel the adrenaline course through my veins. It felt good, especially with all the crap that happened earlier today with Gabe. Him breaking into my houseboat to tell me to stay away from Catherine. If I didn't know better he sounded a bit threatened of me pursuing her. Good.

JT was right, I wasn't perfect, hell I wasn't all human either. I knew it was going to be hard, but I needed stop thinking of what Catherine wanted. Obviously that wasn't me anymore, I already screwed that chance up. After months of her trying to help me regain my freaking memories of us. I go and lose my temper with her poor excuse for a father and nearly killed the bastard. Just so she could shot me to save us and then what I do pushed her away for what another female beast. All because her father threaten me to stay away from her. So Tori thought since we were both beast that she knew me better than Catherine. That was a load of crap, it was far from the truth. I did care for Tori, but she could never take the place of her. I will always love Catherine and will always want her. When I pushed her right in the arms of another man, I thought it would be easier for her to find a 'normal' life. Right into the same asshole that kidnapped her and tried to kill me a year ago. Gabe. I lost the only woman I ever loved.

So here I am trying to make amends for all the pain I caused her. Maybe by then I'll find someone else to love me and care about me. I shook my head "Catherine." There will be no one else like her. Someone that knows all my dark secrets and had accept me for who I was. She made me feel like a whole man again after living out in the warehouse for ten years. My Catherine, I let out a sigh. I needed to concentrate on my mission to find Xavier.

"Come on, Vincent. Focus." I closed my eyes for a few moments and inhaled deeply, taking in all my heightened senses. I stood in front of an empty crate that this poor guy was chained up to. Then the scent hit me, the copper smell of blood as the vision of Sam cutting Xavier wrist before he left with Xavier. I snapped out of my vision and decided to pick up the trail outside.

As I left the apartment building and stepped outside. I continued to follow Xavier's trail around the corner and had to cross the street. Just as I was closing in on him. I heard the screeching of the tires before seeing the headlights of the car as it came to a halt barely hitting me. I turned my ass around to the direction of the car and was about to lose it. When I saw the beautiful occupant behind the wheel and let out a breath. Out of all the people in New York City that I had to run into. Correction. That they had run into me literally. Catherine.

By the expression on her face and the racing of her heart. She was as shocked as I was. I heard her sigh in relief before exiting the car. "What are you doing here?" She asked me with frustrated voice. I knew she wasn't too happy to see me, not what happened this morning with Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I retorted the question as I had a reason for being here. I needed to track Xavier to Sam and save the poor guy. I wasn't sure about Catherine's motivated. Being the last I saw her was this morning, she was siding with Gabe about my so called tactics.

"I asked you first." She replied with a naive remark. I hated when she gets like this, changing the topic and avoiding conversation.

So I decided to come back at her with my smart ass remarks and answer her all in one breath. "What are you like six?" I turned in the direction of where I had his scent last. Hopefully to pick it up again. Which there wasn't any. "I'm trying to look for Sam's next victim."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing, too." She remarked back. Finally we're getting somewhere. So that was the reason we bumped into each other. It wasn't just that pull.

Frustrated with the fact that I lost the scent to track Xavier. I comment on her actions. "Yeah, well, I was just closing in on him, okay, until you rammed your car into me." Okay I know saying that was a little bit over dramatic, but I was frustrated about losing the trail because of her.

And now the snarky remark that I get from her. "Well, it would have been justified, interfering with a police investigation."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked away. Really Catherine? You would have gone that far in running my ass over, because I show up at the same place and time. Probable since I deserved it for all the crap I put you through. I guess she hated me that much.

Then as I was trying to pick up his scent again so I could continue on my journey. She told me to get in the car figuring since she could kill two birds with one stone so to speak. At first I was a little reluctant to get in the same car with her, since receiving warnings signs from that bastard Gabe. I had to put that all aside and I figured What the hell? Since I lost the trail and getting distracted by Catherine's beautiful appearance and scent. I got in the car and we speed off in the direction where Xavier was heading. The ride with Catherine was quite.

Until she started with her annoying child like behavior. It seemed like all that Gabe and her cared about was going after that psycho Sam and prosecute his sorry ass. They really didn't think about Xavier being the victim. The sad part about it was I really had to remind her of that.

Before Catherine never had to think twice about helping out a victim. Shit, when we first met she kept insisting to help me out, because I was a victim of Muirfield and she felt sorry of what her mother did to me. At first it was a little annoying being around her until Muirfield got involved. And then I couldn't stay away from her even if I tried. Now since she's dating that no good piece of crap Gabe. She has a different view on things. Which worried me a bit.

So I told her. "Okay, well, I want to save Xavier from Sam." Which seems like I was his only hope since Gabe and her wasn't interested.

"But how, if he's already been injected?" She paused for a moment to think. "Wait. How did you get on Xavier's trail?"

Seriously, Catherine? You're asking me a super soldier with hypersensitive smell and other animal like abilities. I guess after breaking up for a couple months you want to forget things about me. I let out a sight and had to remind her of my abilities. "I picked up the scent where I found Sam last. Why?"

And her response surprised me. "I thought you said that Sam knew how to cover his tracks from you."

"Yes." I didn't mean to sound annoyed, but this conversation was getting on my nerves. And being in the same car with her was driving my senses crazy. Especially with thought of Gabe's nagging voice telling me to stay away from her wasn't helping either. I love Catherine, but her questions where getting a bit annoying. I knew Sam covered his tracks, but I was after Xavier right now not Sam. And yes I had no trouble finding Xavier. "No." I replied hastily and still a bit annoyed.

Of course Catherine came up with her own suspicions about Sam involvement. "Vincent, I think that Sam wanted you to follow him."

Wait, where did this come from? Why would he want me to follow him for? I looked over at her in confusion. "Oh, come on. Why would Sam...?"

* * *

Then it all happened at once, the headlights, the car flipping over and then sound of breaking glass as the car windows blew out. We winding up on our heads. The poor car was total. The bastard Sam had Xavier rammed a truck head on into us, causing the car to flipped over. My first concern wasn't for me, but for Catherine. I would have less injuries than her. "You okay?"

Before she could respond I sensed him, Xavier. He wasn't in full Beast mode yet, but he wasn't in control of himself either. He bent down on the driver's side, where Catherine was and growled. I heard her gasp and her heart rate kicked up a bit. My first instinct was as always to protect her. So I let my eyes glowed a little and let out a small growl, just to have him back off a little.

Until he was distracted from a group of onlookers coming this way and then the sirens came. Great. I didn't mean to scare him off to the point of him leaving. I tried calling out to get his attention, but that didn't work either. So I let out a curse and dropped my head on the hood of the car in defeat. "Damn."

Then I heard Catherine panting and groaning. I want to still make sure she was alright. So I looked over at her, she seemed so helpless. Lucky she had her seat belt on, but she looked so uncomfortable in her current position. "You okay?" I asked again.

I was relieved to know after she asked me to help her with the seat belt that she was going to be okay. Minus the bump on the head she'll get in the morning after hitting her head on the top portion of the car. Now it was the daunting task of getting ourselves situated without further injuring ourselves. Which was kind of hard to do with a six foot beast in a small confinement of a crushed car.

With a few twists and turns of our bodies careless bumping into each other. I don't know about Catherine, but this was sending my body off in a frenzy. As we tried to get ourselves situated more I had a nice view of Catherine's mid section. She tried to turn herself around so that her body can have some room. That left with a view between her legs which was driving me insane. All those times we made love and the things I would do in this position. It made my heart race body and me becoming hard. There was a point that I had to ask her to move my leg, because my knee was hitting her side. So I had to touch the inside of her thigh to demonstrate. I then felt her small hand on my leg and that set a tingling sensation to my groin. That's when I had to move the steering wheel just to get some freaking space.

Finally we managed to get ourselves upright in a sitting position. Catherine still looked uncomfortable as she sat next to me. Trying to stabilize herself with her hands behind her in a sitting position. With the limited space I had there, I was right next to her. Literally. I lean towards her without trying to be on top of her. Which again threw my senses out of whack with her scent.

As always Catherine would come up with her lite humor with a bit of sarcasm about the situation. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied as we heard the sirens blaring from of the approaching rescue trucks. I scoffed to myself, this was what I called fun being stuck like this with my ex girlfriend and my raging hormones. Being this damn close to her beautiful body, wanting to hold her and kiss her. I tried my side of the door and it was locked. Just my freaking luck. "Does your door open?" I watched her trying to kick the door open with her legs, before I tried reaching over her beautiful body without brushing hers with mine. Which was hard to do given the situation and of course it was stuck. Damn.

"No, we're trapped." Catherine commented and I went into a panic mode.

This was getting out of hand for me as more time we were stuck in this confined space and being this freaking close to her. Just like the first time I was with her before we became more intimidated, I started to feel out of control and the change. My heart pounded a little faster and my voice became deeper. Just like before I wanted her and I wanted her now. With all my effort in controlling myself, I briefly let my eyes give off there golden color and let out a small growl. I let my frustration slipped through just a little. "The hell we are."

By the time I was reaching over her again and was about to use my beast strength to open the freaking car door. My concentration was broke when some guy came over to us and said the fire department was on its way. I heard Catherine warning me "Don't."

Both of us felt relieved and thanked the guy. It was nothing like getting stuck in an overturned messed up car with a smoking hot ex-girlfriend next to me. I had to make a comment on the situation. "This sucks."

Which lead to Catherine's snarky remark. "Bright side? At least it's a department car. My car's in the shop." She said with eyebrows rose.

"What? Really? That is the bright side to all this?" I scoffed at her stupid comment with all the shit that been happen with us so far and she's worried about some freaking car. That's not even hers.

"Don't get mad at me. This is your fault."

Wait! What? Did she just push the blame on me for this crap? I had to make sure I was hearing her right. "How is this my fault?"

"I was after you. I got caught in the crossfire, like always." She answered with an attitude. What the hell was with her tonight? Crossfire? Really Catherine? You are a cop for one thing and how many times did I saved your beautiful ass in them crossfires huh babe? Plus who picked my ass up in the car so she could go after Sam? Mmm?

Then when I was trying to explain to her about why Xavier was after me, because Sam was controlling him. And just as we were going to get in a heated discussion. One of the firemen came over to tell us that they were getting us out.

Before I would say something to Catherine that I would regret later from our previous conversation. I tried a different approach. "Look, the point is, Sam's gone to a lot of trouble to try and slow us down, which he has succeeded at." I explained to her and she surprisingly agreed with me by nodding her head. Figuring that Sam was probably trying to buy time with whatever plan he has happening now. I was glad we got through all the bricking and were on the same page.

"Right, which is the reason we have to get out of here." Just as my eyes were about to change color again. I still felt like my inner beast wasn't happy about being confined to one spot like a caged animal. And being next to her at the same time.

Like always Catherine had to remind me not to lose control. "You can't beast out. There are too many people out there." Maybe she was concerned about someone seeing me.

To alleviate that I had to assure her. "No one is gonna see me here."

Just as we were discussing the option of me beasting out. Her phone started going off and she figured it was Tess calling. So she asked me to get her phone for her. I was a little reluctant at first, but being the gentleman that I was, I gave in. That lead us into an uncompromising position. In order for me to reach my one hand in the back of her. I had to slightly lean my big body over-top her small beautiful frame. So I tried to feel the right side of her sexy ass. I kept feeling inside of her pocket and asking her if this was it. "Here?"

"No! No!" Catherine responded hastily. Come on Catherine give me a break. I'm six foot Beast in a crunched up car with very little room to move in.

"Sorry." I apologized as she then gave me directions on where her freaking phone was. So I could reach farther around the back of her. Which I had to press my big body against hers almost to the point of hugging her. As our chests touched one another, it was throwing my body into a sexual overdrive. Being this freaking close to her without physically touching her was hard enough. Beside hearing and feeling her racing heart against my chest and smelling that sweet jasmine smell of her. Along with her arousing sense.

It's been some time since we were this freaking close. I missed the feeling of her gorgeous small body against mine. The way the tips of her. breasts would rub against me as I would move on top while making love to her. A rush of heat went through my body as I felt myself started to harden again. Get a grip man! You NEED to focus! Focus Vincent!

"I got it. I got it. Wait." I said while still feeling around in the back of her and felt the softness of her round ass again. It took me a while, but BINGO! I found the phone. Which left Catherine breathless and me trying to catch my breath. I had to back off from her just enough to give her some room, while mentally trying to calm myself down. Slowly my racing heart and throbbing erection. As I hit the talk button for her and place the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Catherine panted as she answered it. Only to get greeted by a very enthusiastic ADA. One of my least favorite people. Gabe. I clenched my jaw tightly and my eyes gave off their golden glow a bit. Before I had to keep myself from beasting out. For some reason Catherine sounded surprised that he had called her. "Gabe?"

"I think I just found Sam. He rented an office on Tenth Avenue." That got my attention back to our current situation as I looked at Catherine saying. "Yeah, that's like a block away." I really didn't want to engage in a conversation with Gabe, but I needed more information. "Okay, what number?"

"Wait." It took a moment to Gabe to realized something. "Is that Vincent?" His voice sounded surprised. Yes dumb ass it's me now answer the freaking question.

Before I could reply Catherine had to let him know that we got stuck and there wasn't enough time to explain what happened. To direct his attention away from that subject and I asked him again for the address. Gabe reluctantly gave us the information and started inquiring in how we got stuck. Doesn't this jerk ever give up? Plus Catherine seemed like she didn't want to give a straight answer. So while Catherine was deciding on if and when to tell Gabe. I decided to use this time to check out the address that he gave us and text it to JT. I licked my lips as I moved my left arm and pulled out my phone. I had reposition my body so I could lay completely down on the hood of the car. Which meant I had to lean more up against Catherine's smoking hot body.

"Who are you texting?" She Inquired as I started punching the buttons on my phone. It wasn't easy trying to hold her phone to her ear and texting on mine at the same time. Who else would I be texting besides you Catherine? Think babe.

I explained to her that I texted JT, see if he can find out anything significant about the address. Before Catherine could reply, Gabe had to put his two cents in by telling us he already checked it out and it was nothing. I knew we would have a better chance with JT's hacking skills than Gabe's at this point. Lucky before we got into another round of twenty questions by Gabe. One of the rescue crew members started drilling on the driver side door with a saw blade. That caused him to go into a panic mode. "What, what is that?"

To calm him down a bit and reassure him that we were fine just a little accident. I was so close to her that I didn't realize that my left arm was over top one of her legs leaning on it. Until she asked me to move, because it was falling asleep. I made my apologies as I back off a little with a groan. Then she let out a sigh that lead Gabe wondering if she was still there. Well, yeah, where else she would be.

Then there was the answer to Gabe's next question that took me by surprise. "How close are you?"

Catherine left out a long breathless sigh as she answered while looking at me. "Too Close." Which left me with the biggest smile on my face. So being this close to me does have the same effect on her as it does me. Good to know.

We were too busy gazing at one another, that we forgot about Gabe being on the other end. Until we heard him ask Catherine. "What?"

I'm glad Gabe didn't catch the excitement in Catherine's voice when she answered him being 'Too Close'. Come to think about it she did sounded little excited by it and I couldn't help, but to smile again. Catherine still had her attention on me, I was overwhelmed by the fact that she may still have feelings for me. Her heart beating rapidly and her aroused state was overtaken my senses. So I had to get her attention back on a serious note and I didn't want her to get any flack from the comment with Gabe later. So I remarked. "I think he's talking about Sam."

She tried to get her mind back on track by answering Gabe with a serious tone. "Oh. Oh, close." Yes Catherine that type of closeness, but I know it was just as hard for her as it was for me being this damn close.

Apparently Gabe didn't hear the change in Catherine's voice the way she responded. He was too busy letting her know he was about to head over there and of course. "How, uh, exactly did Vincent end up in your car again?" Why Gabe you feeling a little insecure? Jealous? Threaten maybe? He was getting to be a real annoyance now. I got to the point of letting my eyes glow again and was about to make a smart ass reply. Thankfully a text from JT avoid that situation and asked her about the address, if it meant anything to her.

As she answered me it seemed as poor Gabe felt left out of the conversation asking her who she was talking to. Well she sure shit wasn't talking to you right now Gabe. Who else is she with, beside you dumb ass.

So without wanting to hear anymore whining from Gabe on how I ended up in Catherine's car. I needed to end the call, beside my arm that was holding her phone up was getting tired. I told her that we had to get out of here, saying our goodbyes and hastily hung up the phone on Gabe. Which shocked Catherine. "Did you hang up on him?"

"Yes I did." I told her as I placed her phone in one of my jacket pockets for now and put mine back in my pants pocket. I felt the beast inside started to get more agitated. With my senses getting too overwhelming with her scent. I knew I really needed to get out of here, being this freaking close. Smelling her scent and feeling her warm body against mine. Making me want her even more.

So I tried getting one the firemen's attention and called him over to assist me on getting us out of here. "I think it's close enough, okay?" I knew damn well it was a lie, but we needed to get to Sam and Xavier and before I gave in on my urges for Catherine.

My plan was to use my beast strength to kick the door off while the guy pulled on it. Without telling Catherine so she doesn't freak out. I told the guy. "If you just pull, on three." I gave off a low growl as I pushed myself back off her and started counting.

"One." My breathing started to become heavy and panting. Which must have concerned her as Catherine started asking. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" I can hear the nervousness in her voice and the pounding of her heart. I was trying to get us the hell out of here babe. Without saying anything to her I continued the count.

"Two!" My voice a little deeper and my breathing more rapid as my eyes changed into their golden color. I watched as the one fireman position himself in front of the car door and grabbed a hold of it. I then position my body so my legs were lined up with the car door.

"Three!" I let out another growl and used my beast strength to kick the door off. The poor guy went flying into the front of the truck that Xavier parked there. Luckily the guy was unharmed. There was some applause from the small crowd that came to witness the rescue. We were finally granted freedom as I couldn't wait to get the hell out of the car and stretch my freaking legs. Obviously neither did Catherine as no more did she waited ten seconds before heading off in the direction of Sam was. It took me a few minutes after reassuring the firemen that I was ok and trying to catch up with that beautiful ass of hers.

* * *

When we got to there Xavier already did some damage as he took out of some of the guards. The building's alarm rang out which was messing with my senses. As soon as we came to the elevators I used my beast senses to track Xavier. I saw him as he enter the elevator and was heading down to the basement level of the building. As I stood in front of the elevator doors I pressed the down button which set Catherine off in a panic mode. "You can't go down there." She gently grabbed my arm. " Don't you see the signs?"

Yes, Catherine, I know there was very little oxygen down there, but I needed to save Xavier. Even if it meant to sacrifice my own. I explained that Sam is controlling Xavier, just like Jacob and that meant he didn't care about Xavier's life.

Catherine responded with. "But I care if you do." I was glad that she didn't want anything to happen to me, but I needed to prove to myself that I can still do some good.

"Vincent, don't do this." As I was about to step into the elevator she gently grabbed my arm again and held it for a second. "You don't have to prove yourself to me anymore."

Oh Catherine, I wished that was true babe. But it lately you seem a little distance towards me with Gabe around and everything. So right after the talk I had with JT I decided to focus on a more important matter and try to save Poor Xavier. So I told her. "I am not doing this for you, okay? I need to do this for myself. I got Xavier, you go get Sam."

I watched as her hesitated for a moment trying to decide on her next move. Before I hit the basement button and before the door closed on her concern face. I knew I was taken a chance in going down there to save the guy, but at least it'll put my mind to rest. That I can still do some good. Even though it meant that I'll never have a chance with Catherine again.

* * *

As I reached the bottom of the building where the servers were. The doors open and I seen Xavier's body laid motionless on the ground next to the server. It was now or never so I inhaled deeply taken in much needed air before exiting the elevator. Lucky with my abilities I was able to hold my breath long enough to reach him. I didn't need my super hearing to hear the beeping and seeing the red blinking lights peeking the arm jacket this poor guy was wearing. I was about to lift Xavier's body and noticed something dangerous. That bastard Sam had wired poor Xavier with enough C-4 strapped to blow himself and anyone else near him. I carefully unzipped the jacket, opening it and unsnap the buttons on the black vest. Carefully.

It all happened fast just after I put Xavier over my right shoulder and headed for the elevator. While trying to hold my breathe and carried Xavier's dead weight. I was lucky to get to the elevators when I did before the bomb explosion and took out the servers that were down there. I let out a long breath again. I hit the button going up. My ears picked up on the metal screeching and twisting is the elevator as the lift continued it's jerky shuddering descent towards the ground level. My body shook with each buckling of tremors as I firmly held onto Xavier's body. While trying to keep my stupid balance, it wasn't easy. I just hoped Catherine had better luck with Sam and that she was going to be okay.

To be continued...


End file.
